


snow=fun and smiles!

by FairyRose95



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: All Dorks, Bandori Secret Santa 2019, Gen, Humor, MAKING THE WORLD SMILE, Snowball Fight, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyRose95/pseuds/FairyRose95
Summary: Or for Kaoru, it means pure torture.
Kudos: 17





	snow=fun and smiles!

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, AstroJanus!

“Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle all the wayyy~”

She bounced down the hallway, humming her own little melody and waving at everyone that passed her with that smile that could rival the sun. All the girls at Hanasakigawa have gotten used to the rather unique Tsurumaki Kokoro, and could not help but to smile themselves whenever the bombastic girl even came up to them. She was the school’s ray of sunshine (almost literally), yet sometimes it may be a tad difficult to understand what she was talking about at times.

This was different today, however, as with the Holidays coming up, it was clear as day why the girl was more jovial than usual. It most likely helped as the weather outside was vastly different than the sunny day prior.

“Misaki! Look! Snow!!” Kokoro smushed her face up against the window, all smiles as she practically _dragged_ the other girl towards the window, “How _pretty!_ ”

“Uh, yeah, Kokoro-san.” Misaki felt her eyebrow twitching, but nevertheless she caved into the girl’s antics. It wasn’t the first time and most definitely was not the last time, “Is this the first time you’re seeing snow?”

“Nope!” She said it so casually that it almost, _almost,_ threw Misaki off. She had enough experience with her to not let it though.

Kokoro only beamed and kept her face up against the window, Misaki almost tempted to pry her off as the bell was to ring any time now and she’d rather not get in trouble. She let her temptations simmer away, as the bright and sunny girl before her actually took heed to the morning and afternoon bells.

“We should do something super _duper_ fun today!” Kokoro threw her arms to the side, the smile on her face somehow even _wider_ than before. “Like, maybe go up to the mountain and perform a song again!”

“No!” Misaki immediately cut her off, and when Kokoro cocked her head to the side she almost lost her train of thought. She cleared her throat, “Ah, Kanon-san and I have studying we’re doing after school. I-I don’t think we would be able to today. And I’m pretty sure Michelle is busy as well.”

Kokoro frowned, but it quickly turned right back around, “That’s okay! Hagumi and Kaoru might want to do something super fun today! Maybe go make more people smile!”

“You do that.” Misaki sighed, “But _please_ nowhere with heights. You know how Kaoru-san is.”

“Okay!” Kokoro sat back down, yet her energy deterred her from staying still, “I wonder what we should do… hmmmm…”

The bell rang just as Misaki opened her mouth, but just let it slide as she saw Kokoro begin to doodle which will undoubtedly be her plans for her ‘ _super fun day.’_

And as scared as Misaki is to leave them alone, she knew that her mental state would greatly appreciate the break.

*****

“I’m sorry Kokoron!” Hagumi had a super big frown on her face, her hands wringing into her skirt, “I promised Dad that I would help at the shop today!”

“It’s okay, Hagumi!” Kokoro only smiled in return, “We have plenty of other days to have fun! We may even come visit you later!”

Hagumi smiled widely, “Really? Okay, Kokoron!”

“What were you planning on doing today?”

Kokoro veered her eyes over to the tall girl beside Hagumi, the keyboardist’s blue orbs filled with curiosity. Kokoro only sent her blinding grin to the keyboardist, “We’re doing some super _fun_ today! Maybe make some people smile!”

“That sounds very bushido!” Eve cheered, a bright smile on her face as well, “I would love to help make people smile today as well! If that is okay with you!”

“Of course!” Kokoro cheered, “Kaoru said she would like to as well, so this will be great fun, I’m sure!!”

“You guys have fun!” Hagumi waved them goodbye as she fastened the buttons on her winter coat, “Make sure to come visit me later!”

“Okay, Hagumi!” Kokoro waved to her and then she turned towards Eve, grabbing the girl’s wrist before setting forth out the double doors, “C’mon Eve! Let’s go surprise Kaoru!”

“Yes, let’s!”

“Ah, if it is not Eve-san and Kokoro-chan. Such a fleeting surprise by two lovely kittens.”

Kokoro leapt onto the taller girl with glee, “Kaoru!! Are you ready to make people smile!”

“Why of course! It is but a wonderous task laid before us! Such a fleeting idea…”

“Kaoru-san said all those funny, weird words again Hii-chan~. Are you weak in the knees yet~?”

“Mocaaaa!” The pinkhaired girl lightly smacked the guitarist in the arm with a huff as they walked up to the tall 2nd year, “Don’t make me look weird in front of Kaoru-senpai!”

Moca blinked, “But I don’t have to do anything, Hii-chan. You’re weird already.”

Himari groaned, “Where is Tomoe or Tsugu when I need them!!!”

“It is alright, my dear Himari-chan.” Kaoru pat her head lovingly, “For you will always look like an adorable, little kitten to me no matter what you may do.”

Himari sniffled, eyes wide as she stared up at the 2nd year, “T-Thank you Kaoru-senpai!!” When she was content with staring up at her almost-idol, she then realized that two pairs of eyes from Hanasakigawa were watching them curiously, “Oh! Eve-chan, Kokoro-chan! What are you guys doing here?”

“We’re going to have a very fun day out!” Eve cheered from beside the small ray of sunshine, her own grin wide in excitement from the fun things they were bound to do today, “I’m sure it will be something very bushido!!”

“Oh?” Himari tilted her head to the side, “I wanna go!” She turned to Moca, “C’mon, Moca! Let’s go have some fun with Eve-chan, Kokoro-chan, and Kaoru-senpai!”

Moca blinked slowly, “But… I have to get my bread, Hii-chan. Tsugu, Ran, and Tomo-chin are all working today.”

Himari huffed, “Mocaaaaa, c’mon!”

“Yeah, Moca!” Kokoro skipped up to the two and swung Moca’s hands in her own, “We can even go and get your bread when we visit Hagumi!”

Moca blinked, then shrugged, “As long as I get my delicious bread before they are all murdered without me there to save them…”

Himari only deadpanned at the girl’s antics, having been used to them for years at this point, “Moca… they are not going to be murdered.”

“You don’t know Hii-chan! They are already calling out to me, saying ‘Moca-chan, Moca-chan, save me, save me!”

“If only Tsugu were here.” Himari sighed but regardless looked to the others with a wide smile, “Well let’s go have some fun today! Hey! Hey! Hoh~!”

She opened her eyes to see the rest of the group were already walking away. Himari about burst into tears, “Mocaaaa! You could have waited for me!”

“And hear that chant again? No thank you~”

“Awahhh you’re so mean!”

“It is alright, Himari-chan. I find that your ‘Hey! Hey! Hoh~’ is very endearing.”

“!!!” Himari choked on her saliva. This was just too good to be true. Kaoru-senpai… actually said her catchphrase. Her. Catchphrase.

Was this what heaven looked like.

“K-Kaoru-senpaiiiii~!”

“Don’t worry, bread-chan.” Crumbs trickled out of her mouth and onto her jacket, “I’m here to save you, now.”

Himari just… stared. “You… are weird, Moca.”

Moca just side-eyed the girl, mouth full of her melon bun, “Oh? Weren’t you the one who just recently bought a Hello Happy World Kaoru-san plush-”

A hand was immediately slapped over the girl’s mouth, the bassist’s face flushed a deep crimson, “Ahahaha, Moca, stop saying silly things.” Moca just blinked and stared at the girl. Himari shrieked and pulled her hand away, “Mocaaa! Did you lick me?!”

“You’re keeping me and bread-chan away from each other Hii-chan. That deserves a punishment.”

“Awahhh! Kaoru-senpai, save me!”

Kaoru turned, blinking as Himari came barreling towards her, “Oh my dear kitten, what ever is the matter?”

“Moca’s being weird!” Himari hid behind the tall girl and only peeked around to look at the culprit across the street, “Can I stay here with you?”

“A damsel in distress? Why I will of course protect you from the evils that lay ahead!”

“Hii-chan?”

Himari blinked and looked to her left. Ako cocked her head, “Why are you clinging onto Kaoru-san?”

“Moca’s being weird.” Ako nodded. “Makes sense.”

“What are you doing right now?”

Ako grinned, “I just came from Sis’s work! She got me free fries~!” She rubbed her belly, content, before cocking her head back, “What about you guys?”

“We’re having a fun day out _fullll_ of smiles!” Kokoro cheered as she and Eve came back from Hagumi’s family’s shop, croquettes in hand, “Do you want to join us, Ako? We’re thinking about going back to my place and maybe play in the snow!”

“Really??” Ako grinned, “That sounds like so much fun! Fufufu like the forces of darkness overtaking the land and playing, wait, no…”

Moca crossed the street towards them, Himari shrieking as the girl gave her that devilish grin that she seems to pull off effortlessly. Himari only hid more behind Kaoru who was in full protector mode at this point.

Ako gasped though, “Wait! Let me ask Sis if it’s okay.” She fished out her phone as Himari diverted her attention from the guitarists in front of her, “Where’s your Mom? On a business trip?”

Ako nodded, “Yup. Though I know Sis will be okay with it, but she would be mad if I didn’t let her know…”

Moca snorted, “That sounds like Tomo-chin.”

Once Ako was off the phone, Kokoro scaled up Kaoru like a monkey to sit on her shoulders, “Let’s go then! Full steam ahead~ to my place!”

“YEAH!”

******

“Woahhhhh.” Ako gaped, “You live _here?!”_

“Yup!” Kokoro grinned and threw her gates open, “Welcome!” Three tall figures in black suits appeared out of nowhere, and it just so happened one of the most skittish ones of the group was the closest to the three. Himari screamed, thrusting her arms up for defense. The figures only bowed, “Miss Kokoro. Welcome home.”

“Thank you!!” Kokoro ran up to them and… Himari had to rub her eyes… was she _cartwheeling?_

“We’re going out back to play in the snow!” Kokoro bounded and cartwheeled away, “C’mon! This way!”

Eve and Ako immediately started to run after the blonde. Moca lazily followed along, and Kaoru only bowed and held an arm outwards, “After you, my dear kitten.”

“T-Thank you, Kaoru-senpai!” Himari jogged after the others as Kaoru was not that far behind. It was… surreal to Himari. She knew it snowed but seeing it in this large… _large_ field that Kokoro calls her backyard it seemed almost picturesque. She almost didn’t want to mess it up, it was glistening so brightly as if any minute now their reflection was going to appear.

Of course, the picturesque moment was over as Kokoro bounded into the puffs of white. Eve was not to far behind, and Ako…

Ako just face-planted trying to keep up.

“Ako-chan! Are you okay??” Himari ran up to the small girl (also knowing that if she didn’t make sure she was okay, Tomoe was going to rip into _everyone_ here), but Ako only shot her head up with a smile, “I’m okay, Hii-chan! Look at all this snow! I don’t think I’ve ever seen so much _ever!_ ”

“It definitely is a lot.” _And super chilly._ Himari cursed at herself for wearing such a flimsy coat.

But then all of a sudden a freezing _freezing_ feeling overtook the side of her face, and she shrieked once again and fell backwards into more of the cold snow. She whined and brought her hand up to wipe the snow from her right side. She looked in that direction and only saw two people. The tall purple-haired teen immediately pointed to the girl beside her. Moca blinked and grinned. Himari growled.

“Okay, that’s it!”

She stood and scooped up some of the powdery snow, taking aim at the little shitling that is Moca.

However the girl ducked and dodged, the snowball hitting somebody else instead square in the face.

Himari squeaked. Moca and Ako cackled.

Kaoru was frozen in place.

“I-I’m so sorry, Kaoru-senpai!” Himari cried, “I was aiming for Moca!”

“Ohhh?” Eve and Kokoro walked up and Eve clasped her hands together, “Is this a snowball fight?”

“Snowball fight?!” Kokoro grinned, “I wanna play!”

“Nono, wait, Kokoro-chan-” Himari didn’t get her words out fast enough, and before she knew it Ako was pelted in the chest. Ako laughed, “I’m gonna get you for that Kokoro!”

“Upon my samurai’s honor, I will give my all in this fight to the death!”

“T-That doesn’t make any sense!” Himari shrieked and ducked for cover from Eve’s snowballs.

Kaoru chuckled, tucking away her handkerchief, “Ah, such a fleeting moment in time. Little kittens having the time of their lives. As Shakespeare once said, ‘All that glitters is not gold.’ This is… of course what he meant…”

Her hands were lain atop her chest, so she couldn’t react in time when Moca snuck up behind her and pulled the neck of her jacket back.

“EAHHHH!”

If Ako hadn’t been paying attention, she would have been squished to the ground by a certain Prince of Haneoka, who had made an impressive leap from the back patio to the yard where Ako, Eve, Himari, and Kokoro were. Ako sidestepped as Kaoru about face-planted into the ground. Moca was chuckling from the steps.

Kaoru scrambled, getting all of the snow out from underneath her garments, and she turned her gaze to the girl above, “Oh, Moca-chan, I am coming for you now!”

“Oh no.” Moca gaped and made a run for it as Kaoru had a _giant_ ball of snow in her arms, trying her hardest to make chase. Moca only continued to run around the group away from the tall girl.

“Hii-channnn! Save meeee!”

“That was so. Much. _FUN!”_ Kokoro leapt onto the coffee table, careful to avoid the mugs set atop the piece of furniture, “So many smiles today!!!”

“That was indeed a very fleeting and wonderous time.” Kaoru lounged back, her mug of tea tight in her hands, “We should do this again some time.”

“I got tons of good pictures too!” Himari cheered and thrusted her phone towards Kaoru so she could see all the action shots the girl took. “Ohhh. Those look wonderful, Himari-chan!”

“Right?” Himari giggled and snuggled more into the blanket she totally stole from Kokoro, “Tomoe and the others are gonna be super jealous.”

“They already are!” Ako laughed and bounced in her seat, “Sis even said she was super duper bummed that she had to work today.”

“I’m sure.” Moca snickered, “She would have beat us. She always won the snowball fights when we were kids~”

“She did, didn’t she?” Himari smiled, “And she always made sure to hit you with the biggest snowball too, Moca.”

“She always loved hurting dear ole Moca-chan.” Moca pouted. Eve gasped. “Moca! Oh no don’t cry! You were very good today! Very bushido!”

Himari only blinked, and almost was going to tell Eve that this was all an act but instead just chose to keep her mouth shut.

“Thank you, Eve-chin~! At least someone here has my poor poor side~”

“You’re overdramatic.” Himari quipped.

“Says the one that cries over everything~” Moca quipped back.

Himari sniffled, “That’s not _true!”_

“There, there, Himari-chan.” Kaoru just patted the girl on the back. Moca laughed, almost as if saying _‘My point exactly.’_

“I’m glad you guys all came over today!” Kokoro cheered, “We should do this again sometime!”

“YEAH!”

“…”

…

…

“Hii-chan… is that a picture of Kaoru-san getting snow put down her shirt?”

Kaoru blinked. “I… beg your pardon?”

Himari smiled and gave Moca the phone. Moca grinned. “ _Perfect.”_

“Ahahah, I would very much like to see that picture if you do not mind.”

“Don’t give it to her, Hii-chan. She’ll only delete it!”

“Oh, it’s okay! I already have it uploaded onto my Instagram, Twitter, and Snapchat!”

“W-WHAT?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo! This be my secret santa fic! 
> 
> I sincerely hope that you love these six dorks having a fun day out. I tried to make it as in character, and good as I could! 
> 
> Moca is my fav to write I love her so much.


End file.
